1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers and more particularly to a waterproof, shockproof container for a handheld electronic device (e.g., tablet computer).
2. Description of Related Art
The need for completely waterproof, shockproof container for handheld electronic devices (e.g., tablet computers) increases due to its wide spread use. In the past, handheld electronic devices have been used with various degrees of dust proofing and splash proofing. The earlier designs were primarily for protection against corrosion of the electrical terminals which could cause failure in a somewhat long term. However, this is not sufficient.
Moreover, since the engagement interface between two joined components is generally a plane, the water is able to permeate the inside of the handheld electronic device through interstices between the joined components.
Therefore, it is desirable and necessary to design a completely waterproof, shockproof container for a handheld electronic device for preventing water from flowing into the handheld electronic device.